


Family

by GaySanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySanvers/pseuds/GaySanvers
Summary: Kara and Alex talking about Jeremiah's betrayal. requested by ff.net user xxTheMadHatterCharmedxx





	

A week had passed since Jeremiah's betrayal and neither Alex nor Kara had felt like talking to each other about it. Until today, until now. Because today they had rescued a young girl's father from a rogue alien, today they had reunited a family after a year apart and for obvious reasons that hit close to home for both of the Danvers sisters.

Kara had been extra aggressive fighting the alien because she was mad. So, so, so mad. She was NOT about to let that alien rob that little girl of a life with her father. Alex had fought hard too, doing everything in her power to protect that little girl's father, her entire body was probably going to be bruised in just a few hours.

When they all had returned to the DEO, exhausted from all the fighting, both Alex and Kara collapsed against one of the desks in the lab, both sighing audibly, Alex still a little bit out of breath.

"Wow, that was intense." Kara sighed after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. We reunited a family…" Alex said, jealousy slightly coating her voice.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked as she turned towards her sister, Alex now leaning forwards on her elbows, looking up at Kara.

"Yeah, I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? This is great!" Alex said, trying to sound convincing but failing.

"Alex…" Kara said, furrowing her brows.

"Kara I…" Kara cut her off. "Listen, what happened with Jeremiah, it really, really sucks and I know we haven't talked about it but I feel like it's time. Meet me at my place in an hour, okay?"

Alex glared at Kara and sighed, "Fine. I'll be there."

Kara was pacing around her apartment, it was 8:15 pm, Alex was supposed to be there 15 minuted ago. Was she not coming? Had something happened?! Kara sharpened her hearing and heard Alex parking her motorcycle. Thank god.

It took Alex a good 5 minutes to reach Kara's door. Kara was nervous and she could hear Alex's heart beat as though it belonged to a hummingbird.

Finally, a knock on the door and Kara rushed to opened it.

"Alex, I'm so glad you came I was worried you weren't coming. I.." Kara babbled and Alex stopped her.

"Kara, can we just talk about Dad another day? I'm tired and my beautiful girlfriend if waiting for me at home and I just really wanna go home and sleep, okay?" Alex sighed. Kara had had enough.

"No Alex, we are gonna sit down and talk about this. Now." she said as she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her down on the couch.

"I know you we're so happy and excited Jeremiah was home, I was excited too, but you've gotta admit, it was too good to be true. Especially after being with  _them_  for so long." Kara said, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"But Kara, you don't get it. I knew him for 14 years! You barely even knew him for a year before he was gone. Don't even try and tell me you're as hurt as I am by this!" Alex half shouted.

Kara raised her arms in defense. "I never said that" She said, her voice shaking.

"You don't know anything about him! You barely have any memories from that time because you were still getting used to having your powers and you were shook from losing your family and having to move to a new planet and losing your entire world and having to adapt to a new.." Kara cut her off. "Alex!"

Alex startled.

Kara looked straight into Alex's eyes and took two deep breaths, unfolding the crinkle between her eyebrows. Alex stared back at her for a second and then mimicked Kara's actions, relaxing in front of her, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Kara I… I'm so sorry." Alex whispered. "I was just so happy, you know? That Dad was back. That he was okay after all these years."

"Yeah, I know. It was so good to see him and it felt so good to have the family back together. I also saw how happy you it made you and you being happy makes me happy." Kara said with a little smile.

"Kara, I know you and Dad barely got to know each other before he went missing but I do know this broke you too, Mon-El told me."

"Of course he did, he never listens to me…" Kara sighed "And you're right, I only knew Jeremiah for a year and I was young and new to this whole Earth thing but we do have some great memories together and to know that those memories are the only good one's I'll ever have with him hurts." Kara said, starting to get choked up too.

Alex put a hand on Kara's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I understand it was hard for you. First losing your biological family and having to flee your planet, your world, to live. Then losing the closest thing you had to a father here on Earth so soon. I can't even imagine what that must've felt like for you and I wish we had talked more about it at home at the time of Dad disappearing, but we all thought he was dead. We didn't know he'd been taken. They told us he was dead and Mom had a hard time juggling that plus having two children, one of whom had just come to Earth and had super powers to control, at the same time"

Kara now had tears slowly running down her cheeks and she tried to speak but nothing came out. Alex wiped Kara's tears and took her into an embrace. She let Kara cry, realizing just now how important Jeremiah had been to Kara. After a little while Kara sat up and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I'm so sorry Alex I haven't asked you how you're doing. He's  **your**  Dad after all." Kara pouted.

"No no no, don't apologize. I have Maggie, we've talked a lot about it this past week so I feel fine. I am upset, but I'm fine. Everything will be okay." Alex said. Kara nodded and put her head on Alex's lap.

"I just wanna try and move on from this, I don't wanna dwell in the past anymore. I've done that enough this past week." Alex said while stroking Kara's hair.

"Kay." Kara said, already half asleep.

Alex let Kara fall asleep and after a little while Maggie called and asked when Alex would be home and if she could bring takeout. "Of course, babe" Alex said. "then maybe we can have some extra play time before bed" she whispered flirtatiously into the phone. Nervous that Kara, even though she was sleeping, would hear.

After a while Alex replaced her lap with a pillow and put a blanket over Kara, she texted Mon-El to let him know she'd been there and to tell him not to be too loud when going to Kara's apartment later and then she went to put on her shoes. But before she left she made sure to leave a note on Kara's living room table. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Love you, sis. Always! A."

Once Alex got home Maggie gave her a long, warm, kiss. Alex's hands automatically raising to hold Maggie's elbows.

"Hey, how was your talk with Kara?" Maggie asked as they were serving the food up on plates.

"It was fine, this hit her harder than i thought actually… I've been so consumed in myself this past week that I'd completely forgot that she, in a way, actually lost more than me." Alex said, giving Maggie a quick kiss while passing her to set the table.

They continued the conversation for about an hour and Alex told Maggie more about Kara's past and their talk and after a while, when they'd finished their food, they snuggled up on the sofa together and fell asleep.

Alex got woken up an hour later by her buzzing phone. She squinted as the screen was very bright and the living room was now very dark. It was a text from Kara. "Thank you Alex, you're the best sister I ever could've asked for."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist adding a little sanvers fluff at the end pls don't judge me lol
> 
> Also a HUGE shoutout to my beautiful friend Bronwen for helping me get through writing this! it was a lot harder than I'd anticipated, love you!


End file.
